The present invention relates to control systems for wireless electrical charging units.
Wireless charging systems have been developed for automotive environments, e.g. for recharging batteries on devices such as cell phones, laptop computers, and flashlights. However, such systems can interfere with signaling required for other vehicle systems such as fobs for remote entry and vehicle starting.